Geographic maps are typically employed to display the locations of various objects within a particular area. Along with their respective geographic locations, additional information, such as a particular attribute of the various objects, is often provided on the geographic maps. Conventional geographic maps therefore provide an overview of the objects and a particular attribute of the objects.